flameclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200216-history
FlameClan/Roleplay/Archive 10
Scarletkit ruffled her fire-colored flecked fur slightly, craning her neck to lick her shoulder fur. No longer did Cardinalblaze clean the skinny she-cat, she was quickly learning to do things on her own.Silverstar 20:49, February 10, 2015 (UTC) Birchtail slunk back, his fur bristling. He kept close to his mate, purring softly as his anger slowed. Flamestar 22 20:51, February 10, 2015 (UTC) Owlkit took a step close to Stormkit, gazing at him nervously. He backed up quickly, as if the massive grey kit was a threat. He took a deep breath, sitting down and gazing at the kits once more. ~Owlfeather~ 21:02, February 10, 2015 (UTC) (Um, Stormkit's the biggest kit in the nursery...) Stormkit gazed down at Owlkit in confusion, standing beside his sister Scarletkit.Silverstar 21:05, February 10, 2015 (UTC) Owlkit sighed, daring himself to talk to the kits, but he was to nervous. He had just joined FlameClan, and didn't want to seem harmful to anyone. ~Owlfeather~ 21:43, February 10, 2015 (UTC) Scarletkit nudged Stormkit's shoulders, her green eyes shining with glee. "C'mon, let's play Clans and Rogues again! We can get Russekit, and sis too!" The fiery bengal kit bounced slightly, a happy purr rumbling in her throat. "Course sis!" Stormkit purred, rising to his paws and stretching.Silverstar 21:45, February 10, 2015 (UTC) "May I play...too?" Owlkit asked shyly, his fur bristling cowardly. He sighed, realizing he would'nt probably fit in, although the kits did seem kind. ~Owlfeather~ 21:49, February 10, 2015 (UTC) Scarletkit nodded, still bouncing in her little paws. "Yeah, sure!" Stormkit ruffled his fur beside his sister, licking her ginger ears. "I'm Stormstar again!"Silverstar 21:52, February 10, 2015 (UTC) Owlkit shuffled his paws nervously, giving them a thankful glance. "Thanks!" He said shyly, perking up his ears. ~Owlfeather~ 21:55, February 10, 2015 (UTC) Scarletkit paused. "I'mma be a rogue again, this time a rogue leader!" She growled playfully, scampering off before glaring back at her brother. "Stormstar, I've come to take back my land!"Silverstar 21:56, February 10, 2015 (UTC) "Can I be deputy?" Owlkit asked excitedly, his tail swishing playfully. His eyes gleamed with pride and proudness, something he's never felt before. ~Owlfeather~ 22:03, February 10, 2015 (UTC) "In FlameClan or the rogue group?" Stormkit had planned on reserving deputy for his good friend Russetkit, but had hadn't seen the she-kit yet.Silverstar 22:05, February 10, 2015 (UTC) "Well...FlameClan?" Owlkit stammered, looking nervous once again. He didn't want to make Stormkit anxious, but he was somewhat worried of what he might say. ~Owlfeather~ 22:09, February 10, 2015 (UTC) "Um...Sure," Stormkit decided, slightly disappointed that Russetkit hadn't shown up.Silverstar 22:19, February 10, 2015 (UTC) Silverstorm sighed, her tail tip twitching, and turned to walk away, sadness spewing into her gaze. Great, now the next leader despises my presence. Thanks for not listening to me! ---- Wolfkit glanced at the other kits. "When can I go back?" She whined. Stormver 23:24, February 10, 2015 (UTC) Russetkit emerged from the tunnel, her pelt was covered in strips of loose moss. Disappointment rushed over her as she saw that the kits were already playing a game. The red she-kit's gaze flickered over the the Medicine Den. She would have to check on Wolfkit before she could have fun. Russetkit bounded over to the Medicine Den, mewing greetings to Jasminepetal. "Wolfkit! How are you doing?" She mused, sitting down on her haunches. Ripple.of.mc 00:04, February 11, 2015 (UTC) Emberkit gazed at Owlkit, scanning him thoroughly. Shadowkit, doing nothing, sat back, his whiskers twitching. Emberkit hobbled over to Stormkit, batting at his ears playfully. "You leave us rogues alone!" Flamestar 22 00:11, February 11, 2015 (UTC) "I'm fine," Wolfkit meowed. Suddenly her body shook, and she vomited on the moss again, less coming out that usual. Her belly felt strange, and she vomited again, even less coming out. Panting, she reeled sideways, unstable, and flopped onto the moss. "Russetkit," she murmured. "I can't come out anytime soon. Do me a favor and tell Stormkit that I miss playing with him." she stood, turning back to the moss where she had vomited to vomit again, her belly emptying slowly. Murrp, it growled. Wolfkit flopped back onto the moss, groaning. Stormver 00:16, February 11, 2015 (UTC) Russetkit winced as Wolfkit vomited. A strong pang of sympathy hit her. "Okay, I'll tell Stormkit. Get well soon." She chimed, giving a curt nod to Wolfkit before heading out. The red kit sat down, watching the other kits play gleefully. When she spotted Stormkit, she hurried over to him. "Stormkit, Wolfkit is feeling really bad right now, she really misses you." Russetkit mewed in a longing tone, her ear flicking. Ripple.of.mc 00:32, February 11, 2015 (UTC) Stormkit batted at Emberjit, growling playfully. "Grrrr! Don't mess with my Clan!" Scarletkit stalked her brother from a distance, wiggling her little haunches as she prepared to pounce. "C'mon Russetkit, FlameClan, needs you!" Stormkit called over his shoulder with a chuckle.---- Jasminepetal rushed to her patient.Silverstar 00:39, February 11, 2015 (UTC) Russetkit hesitated and leaped in with the kits. She fixed herself by Scarletkit, amusement in her eyes. "Watch out rogues!" She jeered, whisking her tail playfully. Ripple.of.mc 00:45, February 11, 2015 (UTC) "FlameClan, attack!" Stormkit called happily, pinning Emberkit and purring. He lashed his tail in triumph, a smile on his dark gray face.Silverstar 00:48, February 11, 2015 (UTC) Flamestar jumped uptop the Lavarock, her paws swiftly bounding up the edges of the rock. "Cats of FlameClan!" She began, her eyes gleaming. "Our Nursery is crowded with kits, and we have two kits who have reached the age of six moons. Russetkit, Firekit, you have reached the age of six moons, from this day on, you will be known as Russetpaw and Firepaw. Russetpaw, you will recieve Hiddenshade as a mentor. Firepaw, your mentor will be Mapleshine. May you pass down all that you know to them." Flamestar 22 01:11, February 11, 2015 (UTC) Russetkit beamed with excitement as she looked onto Flamestar. The red-furred kit glanced around the clearing of cats, looking for her new mentor, Hiddenshade. Ripple.of.mc 01:26, February 11, 2015 (UTC) Xenon, a rogue from DarkClan, appeared at the FlameClan border. He dropped the rabbit well inside the border, slitting its stomach open. He added some scraps of fur to make to seem like the DarkClan cats were intruding into FlameClan territory. The gray tom rubbed his scent onto the clearing and bushes. Grinning with defiance, the tom leaped back to DarkClan territory, simply making his way back to Camp. Ripple.of.mc 01:33, February 11, 2015 (UTC) Hiddenshade touched his nose to his apprentice's, Mapleshine doing the same. Meanwhile, Stormkit cheered Russetpaw's name loudly, but he slumped and frowned afterwards, his friend now gone.Silverstar 01:34, February 11, 2015 (UTC) Wolfkit called to Stormkit, eager to get his spirits up. "Stormkit!" she called. She stood and vomited again, but felt stronger now. "Stormkit! Come on over!" Stormver 12:19, February 11, 2015 (UTC) Emberkit bounded over to Russetpaw, eager to congratulate her of becoming an apprentice. "Great job Russetkit! You'll do great! You too, Firekit!" Flamestar 22 13:25, February 11, 2015 (UTC) Owlkit glared at them happily, his tail-tip twitching in excitement. He watched Emberkit with pleasure, wiggling his haunches as he prepared to 'attack' her. ~Owlfeather~ 18:47, February 11, 2015 (UTC) "Flamestar!" Wolfkit yowled. "I'm Firekit's sister! Shouldn't I be made an apprentice too?" She groaned as her belly started hurting. Stormver 23:21, February 11, 2015 (UTC) "Ah, yes!" Flamestar meowed, her belly churning as she had 'forgotton' to apprentice her. "You'll be Wolfpaw in the honor of StarClan, and your mentor will be Scorchclaw." Flamestar 22 23:40, February 11, 2015 (UTC) Russetpaw was flustered with excitement as she touched noses with Hiddenshade. Her eyes were sparkling with pride as she listened to the chorus of her name. "Wolfpaw! Firepaw!" She joined in with the other cats, watching as the newly made apprentices touched noses with their mentors, she had a longing pang in her belly. If only Stormkit could have been made apprentice along side me! ''Pushing back the thought, she smiled at Stormkit. Beaming with uncontrollable happiness, she then turned to Hiddenshade. "When will we begin training?" Russetpaw mused, blinking her blue eyes. Ripple.of.mc 23:44, February 11, 2015 (UTC) Birchtail gazed at all of the excitement outside, his eyes gleaming with pride. His kits were soon to become apprentices, and he was very proud of them. Flamestar 22 23:46, February 11, 2015 (UTC) Silverstorm blinked and turned away from the deputy, anger and sadness foreshadowing her gaze. "Nobody cares about me," she murmured. "Nobody seems to care if I do something at all." She closed her eyes as a single tear rolled off her whiskers. ''I feel so unloved..---Wolfpaw blinked and sat down, anguish flowing into her throat. "Flamestar," she rasped. "I'm still sick." She coughed and turned back to her vomit-covered moss. She vomited again, starting to feel a bit of hunger. "Scorchclaw is out of camp anyway, I think.." Stormver 23:54, February 11, 2015 (UTC) Stormkit pushed his way through the crowd to reach Russetpaw, his eyes shining. "Congrats! Soon I'll be an apprentice too, so look out!'Silverstar 02:32, February 12, 2015 (UTC) "Stormkit!" Wolfpaw yowled at the grey tom. "Come join me in here!" Sighing, she closed her eyes happily. She finally felt better! Her belly still pricked a little bit, but otherwise she seemed okay. Suddenly she felt her belly lurch and she threw up a little in her mouth. Swallowing back the vomit, she held up. She winced, pain striking her. Groaning, she still held together, though she couldn't take much more. Stormver 00:51, February 13, 2015 (UTC) Birchtail pressed close to his mate and kits, his fur bristling. He purred slightly, his ears angeled towards Wolfpaw. Flamestar 22 22:45, February 13, 2015 (UTC) Owlkit slunk back, his claws dug into the ground. Why hadn't Flamestar made him an apprentice? ''Sure, he was small and just had joined, but he was surely capable of becoming one. ~Owlfeather~ 00:38, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Cloudflight looked around camp and sighed, thinking of her kittypet life. Her parents and brother. Burnet, Neon, and Sling. She wondered if she would ever see them again. She saw her former mentor, Yewflower pad up to her. "Something wrong?"she asked. "Not really."Cloudflight mumbled. Yewflower pressed up to her."Something's on your mind."she meowed knowingly. Racerbird 01:19, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Emberkit prowled around the Nursery, her tail-tip flicking. She gazed at her brother, Stormkit. She was so happy, they'd be becoming apprentice soon! Flamestar 22 01:20, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Cardinalblaze purred softly, pressed close to Birchtail. "Our kits are soon to be apprentices...They'll be just as great as their father."---- Stormkit frowned as he interrupted, nodding to Russetpaw. "Errmmm...See ya around?" He gave her a small purr before brushing past Emberkit, nuzzling his sister before sauntering over to Wolfkit.---- Hiddenshade nodded down at his new apprentice, raffling his black-and-silver fur slightly. "We'll tour our territory first," the well-muscled warrior decided. Would he ever be able to settle down? But...Clan duties did come first, no matter how empty they mad him feel. He always had his brothers and friends.'Silverstar' 01:38, February 14, 2015 (UTC) "They have the spirit of their mother," Birchtail meowed. "Who should we attack?" Asked Emberkit, her tail lashing in excitement as she did a play-bow. Flamestar 22 01:44, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Cloudflight yawned. Yewflower was still next to her. "I don't know."Cloudflight grumbled."Something's just bothering me. I need a walk." Yewflower nodded."Go ahead."she mewed. "Be back soon." Cloudflight dipped her head and left. While walking around, she bumped into something. She stared in horror at her father's body lying limp on the ground. Some cats walked over to her. One chuckled,"What's the matter?" "You mouse-brains!"she screeched."That was my father!" "Oh, that's too bad."another sneered."We cant bring him back." She glared at them, started to cry, and ran back to camp.Racerbird 01:50, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Hiddenshade ruffled his pelt slightly, feeling an urge to visit his brother, Shadow.'Silverstar' 01:54, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Scorchclaw sat at the edge of FlameClan territory, his tail thumping against the stone cold ground. Seeing Cloudflight, he urged forward, his eyes bright with concern. "Great StarClan! What's wrong? It looks like you just got your ears clawed off!" Flamestar 22 02:02, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Cloudflight looked at him, tears still streaming down her face. "S-s-some rouges k-k-illed m-my f-father."she sobbed.Racerbird 02:05, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Hiddenshade calmly led Russetpaw at a cool and composed pace, his fur rising along his spine as he detected blood. "...Stay close, and keep put of sight."'Silverstar' 02:09, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Russetpaw followed Hiddenshade, her eyes widened. She slowed her gait, matching Hiddenshade's. She wrinkled her nose in disgust. "What is that smell?" Russetpaw mewed, backing into the ferns. Ripple.of.mc 02:13, February 14, 2015 (UTC) "Blood. Keep low and quiet, it could be DarkClan." The well-respected warrior murmured, creeping forward, his strong body pressed against the ground.'Silverstar' 02:15, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Wolfpaw glanced at Stormkit as he padded towards her. "You'll get it someday," she murmured to him, knowing he wanted to take Flamestar's place when he was older. "I can try to help you get to leadership." She turned her glance away to think about what she could do. "I've got it!" she yowled suddenly. Stormver 02:33, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Stormkit frowned. "As much as I want to be leader, there is no way I'd turn against my father and Flamestar. Loyalty comes first."'Silverstar' 02:35, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Wolfpaw sighed, her eyes softening at his words. "Loyalty is most important around here," she murmured. "A very good way to help you prove your loyalty," she whispered into his ear, "is to wait until you're an apprentice and let me help you. Eventually, I could see if I could find a fox den to test your loyalty. The goal would be to save my life." Stormver 02:47, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Stormkit lay his ears back, backing away from the apprentice. "Loyalty and leadership aren't about risking the lives, of others."'Silverstar' 02:49, February 14, 2015 (UTC) "I'd save myself if you didn't," Wolfpaw muttered. "DarkClan could be a bigger threat though..." She closed her eyes sadly, knowing he had no interest in her at all. "He isn't going to do anything with me," she hissed under her breath. Glancing at Stormkit, she licked a piece of ruffled fur flat. Sighing, she lashed her tail, tears forming in her eyes. Stormver 02:56, February 14, 2015 (UTC) "What's going on?" Crowed Birchtail, rising to his paws. He fluffed out his fur, scenting a faint scent of blood in the air. "Gather a patrol. Hiddenshade, you go with them." Scorchclaws' eyes glimmered with concern, and a bit of confusion. "Who? Did you catch site of them?" Flamestar 22 14:43, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Stormkit shook his head. "Look, don't cry, I just don't want anyone to get hurt. What if things went wrong, and then you died?" He gazed outside up at Flamestar's den, hoping that he'd one day sleep in there.---- (Hiddenshade's already out of camp) Hiddenshade spotted Scorchclaw and Cloudflight, seeing Cloudflight's father's body. He stood up, no longer in his stalking position, making his way to the two cats. "What happened?"'Silverstar' 15:32, February 14, 2015 (UTC) "Cloudflight's father was just killed by a patrol of rogues. I need you to go on patrol with a few other cats and scan the area. We could also use some prey." Flamestar 22 15:38, February 14, 2015 (UTC) ''And who made Scorchclaw deputy? Hiddenshade twitched his ear, motioning to Russetpaw. "I'm currently showing my apprentice the territory."Silverstar 15:39, February 14, 2015 (UTC) ((Actually, Birchtail said that, not Scorchclaw xD)) Birchtail nodded, gazing at Hiddenshade behind him as he bounded out of camp, his ears flicking in amusement. Suddenly stopping, he sniffed the air, growling angerily after doing so. DarkClan came here... Flamestar 22 17:45, February 14, 2015 (UTC) ((Again, Hiddenshade's out of camp)) Hiddenshade gazed down at Russetpaw, his tail waving. "So, where would you like to go first?"Silverstar 17:47, February 14, 2015 (UTC) ((Sorry.)) Birchtail sat at the edge of FlameClan's boreder, marking the borders. He narrowed his eyes, showing that the matter was serious. I will not let them get away with this... Flamestar 22 17:55, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Cardinalblaze had followed her mate out of camp, and now brushed against him to sit beside him. "Something wrong?" She asked Birchtail with soft blue eyes.Silverstar 17:56, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Birchtail perked up his ears at the sight of his mate, very glad to see her. "Ummm. Nothing, I'm fine. DarkClan just stepped foot on our territory. I'm marking the borders, is all." Flamestar 22 17:58, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Cardinalblaze nodded, gazing off into the distance. "They're fox-hearts, and are complete mouse-brains, daring to step back into our territory."Silverstar 18:01, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Birchtail nodded, his mind filled with stress. "Yes. We should send out a patrol and track them down. They need to be taught a lesson once and for all." Flamestar 22 18:03, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Cardinalblaze gently pressed herself against Birchtail. "They will learn their lesson, eventually." She murmured in a soft and soothing tone, gently stroking his back with her tail.Silverstar 18:05, February 14, 2015 (UTC) "They'd better," Insisted Birchtail, purring softly. Suddenly, he spotted two pelts of DarkClan, but said nothing. Flamestar 22 18:08, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Cardinalblaze opened her mouth to speak, but closed it as she spotted the DarkClan cats. She shifted slightly, her ears flattening.Silverstar 18:10, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Birchtail stood up, his fur bristling. How dare they come onto their territory! Birchtail backed up, his slightly. His fur remained flat, as he pressed to his mate. Flamestar 22 18:11, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Cardinalblaze remained pressed against her mate, fur fluffing in fear and her heart starting to race.Silverstar 18:13, February 14, 2015 (UTC) ((Archive?)) Birchtail's fur kept flat, as he pressed close to his mate. He remained alongside her, gazing at Blade and Stella in warning to leave. "I'll take care of them. Go back to camp and warn the others." Flamestar 22 18:15, February 14, 2015 (UTC) (Few more posts) Cardinalblaze gazed at her mate with worry. "But-" she closed her mouth, eyes glistening with worry. "...Just stay safe." She licked Birchtail's ear before fleeing at top speed.Silverstar 18:18, February 14, 2015 (UTC) ((Okay.)) "I''l be fine," He whispered. He kept low, his fur spiked on end. "What do you want, mouse-brains!? Haven't we made it clear we don't want you here!?" Flamestar 22 18:20, February 14, 2015 (UTC)'' Cardinalblaze raced into camp, her fur fluffing as she ran. "Flamestar, Birchtail's spotted two DarkClan cats tresspassing!"Silverstar 18:23, February 14, 2015 (UTC) "Great StarClan, won't they ever learn?" Grunted Flamestar, fluffing out her bulky fur and quickly standing up. "Gather a few cat patrols, quickly!" Flamestar 22 18:25, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Cardinalblaze called for Mapleshine, Duskpaw, and a few other cats before turning to her leader. "Would you like to go as well?"Silverstar 18:26, February 14, 2015 (UTC) "Let's go, we need to hurry!" Flamestar called, her ears perked up. She swished her tail in anticipation, her ears flicking from side-to-side. Flamestar 22 18:28, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Mapleshine nodded, while Duskpaw stood tall beside his mentor.Silverstar 18:40, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Birchtail let out a low warning growl, his tail lashing. Flamestar stood beside Duskpaw, soon scurrying off. She led the patrol out of camp to the edge of the border, looking at the DarkClan Cats furiously. Blade snarled, his eyes flickering back and forth to Birchtail and Stella. "All we wan't to do is play with you." Flamestar 22 18:42, February 14, 2015 (UTC) "Don't you kitties wanna have some fun?!" Growled Stella, leaning forward and smirking with her teeth barred. Duskpaw's hackles raised, growling in anger and frustration.Silverstar 18:44, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Blade grinned, leaping at Birchtail. Blade locked his jaws around Birchtails neck, snarling as he grinding his teeth through his flesh. Blood poured from Birchtails neck as he fell backwards, his breathing slowing. Flamestar 22 18:47, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Mapleshine pinned her ears back, lashing out at Blade and landing a blow on the tom's face.Silverstar 18:49, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Blade ignored the pain, snarling in frusteration. He embedded his claws into Mapleshine's flank, grinning with pleasure as he threw her to the ground. Flamestar 22 18:54, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Mapleshine screeched in agony and anger, slashing at Blade's face with her hind claws.Silverstar 18:56, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Blade snarled, forcefully pulling himself away. He wasn't going to give up, he wasn't a coward. "Idiots. This will be an everlasting battle. Just accept DarkClan will destroy you!" Flamestar 22 22:25, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Rushclaw ran in, looking around in fury. He looked around for somebody to fight. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 22:29, February 14, 2015 (UTC)) Xenon quietly crouched under a bush, watching the DarkClan and FlameClan cats as his tail prickled. They are fighting over something that never happened... ''Xenon blinked, flicking his nicked ear. Bunching up his haunches, he leaped out of the bush, snarling and spitting in savagery. The well-musculed tom thrust himself at a cat from the patrol, slashing his claws into the tom's flank. Russetpaw blinked back at Hiddenshade. "Do you hear that? Cats are fighting..." Russetpaw mewed anxiously, kneading the ground with her claws. Ripple.of.mc 22:44, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Hiddenshade nodded, his black-and-silver fur rising. He was about to race off into battle before he paused, glancing back at his apprentice. "...Do you think you're battle-ready?"'Silverstar' 22:46, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Rushclaw noticed hiddenshade, crouching down, he prepared to attack, everything of him standing still. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 22:50, February 14, 2015 (UTC)) "Of course not! I've never fought before." Russetpaw yipped in fear, apprehension crawling up her spine. Ripple.of.mc 22:52, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Hiddenshade nodded. "Then we'll get back to camp, battles can get out of hand." He returned to camp with his apprentice.'Silverstar' 22:54, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Rushclaw loosened himself, stretching himself. He felt dissapointed that he didn't end a cats life. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 22:56, February 14, 2015 (UTC)) Birchtail yowled, blood dripping from his pelt. He fell to the ground, his breath fading. He closed his eyes, breathing faintly. "Hurry! We need a medicine cat!" Flamestar 22 23:05, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Wolfpaw sighed and felt her belly collapse like a rock. ''You blew, it Wolfpaw! Stormkit knows about it! She licked one paw, her mind racing. "Stormkit," she sighed. "You'd never believe me but..I honestly really like you. I want to help you get that leadership. I have seen how you glance at Flamestar. To me, you're pretty and nice. You're amazingly loyal and would risk your own life for a Clanmate. I really admire that." --- Silverstorm padded out of camp, her eyes clouding in sadness. As she passed by, she stopped and saw a brown shape on the grass. "What happened?!?" She yowled. Stormver 23:58, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Jasminedappple raced to Birchtail, herbs dangling in her jaws.---- Mapleshine shook her fur, which was now matted with blood. Narrowing her blue eyes, she continued to fight.Silverstar 00:11, February 15, 2015 (UTC) (Kosh, ugh, Rushclaw should just leave..) Silverstorm, noticing Rushclaw, crouched herself. "You nearly killed him! You nearly killed my deputy!" She yowled as she leaped and landed on Rushclaw's back, scoring her claws down his flank. Stormver 00:15, February 15, 2015 (UTC) Rushclaw knocked her off of him, scratching his claws down her belly, he intended to knock her down and take her back. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 00:18, February 15, 2015 (UTC)) Mapleshine barred her fangs, leaping at Rushclaw to help Silverstorm.Silverstar 00:20, February 15, 2015 (UTC) Hissing in pain, Silverstorm leaped away from Rushclaw's grasp. She aimed her claws at his eyes, slashing at his face in anger. She spun around quickly and did on final hit on Rushclaw's face, then turned to get her wounds treated. Stormver 00:24, February 15, 2015 (UTC) "Help! Birchtail is dying!" A voice scowled. Birchtail stopped breathing for a slight moment, his eyes fading. He tried speaking, but it was no use. "H...e....l.....p....m-e...." He stammered, just on the brink of death. Flamestar22 00:25, February 15, 2015 (UTC) Cardinalblaze let out a wail, while Jasminepetal pressed cobwebs to the deputy's wounds.Silverstar 00:28, February 15, 2015 (UTC) ((Oooh, Tigerstar moment.)) Birchtail said nothing, only moaned in pain. Scorchclaw stared at the deputy, his eyes burning. Now's my chance..I could become deputy...- No! I can't....But- I need to... Flamestar 22 00:30, February 15, 2015 (UTC) Stormkit and Hiddenshade glared at Scorchclaw (they both wanna lead too x3)----Jasminepetal continued her work.Silverstar 00:32, February 15, 2015 (UTC) "Birchtail.." Silverstorm whispered. "I'm so sorry if he dies. I'll comfort you as long as you need me to, Cardinalblaze.." She sighed as her belly roared with pain. "He's more important right now. Let me be treated after he is." She smirked in happiness. "Rushclaw should be gone by now, I taught him that FlameClan doesn't take orders. I clawed his face off anyway!" Stormver 00:35, February 15, 2015 (UTC) ((Lol. Archive? This is getting laggy..)) Birchtail lied their, his body lifeless. Scorchclaw hissed at himself, urging to kill the deputy. No, just a bit longer. I'll kill him when he's alone. ''Flamestar gazed at the dying body of her deputy, scared that he was already dead. Flamestar 22 00:37, February 15, 2015 (UTC) (Cant, on kindle....and omg, Simba moment here) Stormkit whimpered nudging his father. "...D-Dad? C'mon dad, g-get up!" His voice cracked with sadness, nipping at his father's ear.---- Cardinalblaze curled up next to her mate, pressing against him.'Silverstar' 00:40, February 15, 2015 (UTC) ((Lol. Poor Storm <3)) Birchtail stayed silent, his eyes remaining closed. Emberkit gazed at Stormkit, knowing he would try to be brave. "Mommy, Stormkit...Is daddy okay...?" Flamestar 22 00:46, February 15, 2015 (UTC) (Man, I'm having a can't-do-anything-but-really-want-to-help-and-hope-Birchtail-isn't-dead moment.) Silverstorm sighed and closed her eyes, her belly hurting like fire. Groaning, she collapsed onto the ground, her belly a dark bloody red. She panted and fell unconscious, her belly still hurting. Stormver 00:47, February 15, 2015 (UTC) "C-C'mon dad, wake up!" Storming nudged his father again, his voice cracking with grief. He eventually cuddled between his father's fore legs, quietly whimpering.'Silverstar' 00:53, February 15, 2015 (UTC) Birchtail tried openening his eyes, but they remained sealed shut. Barely moving, he shifted forward, every bone in his body snapping. A chill shivered through Birchtail's spine as Stormkit nudged him. Flamestar 22 01:02, February 15, 2015 (UTC) Wolfpaw ran over in worry. "Silverstorm!" She yowled when she saw her mother. "Birchtail! Silverstorm! They're hurt!" She panted, panic thudding into her heart. "Jasminepetal! You have to save them!" Stormver 01:08, February 15, 2015 (UTC) Scorchclaw inched his claws forward, his eyes narrowed. ''That's it...''He hissed at Birchtail scornfully, his eyes full with pride. He placed a paw on his shoulder, embedding his claws into his flesh. Flamestar 22 01:13, February 15, 2015 (UTC) Cardinalblaze gently stroked her mate's back with her tail, pressing against him. "...Please don't leave us, beloved, I and our kits, need you...."--- Stormkit pressed his head against his father's chest.'Silverstar' 01:11, February 15, 2015 (UTC) Emberkit watched Birchtail, sobbing silently. Birchtail, soon regaining himself, coughed up blood, his shoulder gasping in pain. "Scorchclaw, what in StarClan are you doing!?" Flamestar yowled. Flamestar 22 01:14, February 15, 2015 (UTC) With an angry roar, Hiddenshade knocked Scorchclaw off his friend 'Silverstar' 01:17, February 15, 2015 (UTC) Wolfpaw hissed as Scorchclaw dug his claws into her deputy's fur. "Leave him alone!" She yowled, leaping up onto the warrior's back and digging her claws in. "You want my love's father to die!" She bit into Scornchclaw's ear, growling in anger. Stormver 01:20, February 15, 2015 (UTC) Rushclaw left, planning his next attack silently. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 01:21, February 15, 2015 (UTC)) Emberkit shifted slightly, nudging Birchtail. "....Daddy...?" Scorchclaw hissed, knowing it wasn't the right time. Birchtail gasped for breath, trying to escape, but his body stayed motionless. "Something I should've done a long time ago!" Scorchclaw threw Wolfpaw off, his eyes gleaming. Ignoring the pain, a chill came through Scorchclaws spine. "Get off her!" Hissed Emberkit, forcefully launching herself onto the massive black tom. Flamestar 22 01:25, February 15, 2015 (UTC) Wolfpaw hissed in pain, charging at Scorchclaw. She leaped just before she reached him, digging her claws into his ears, her hind paws scrabling on his eyes. "Feel this, dung-face!" She yowled. Stormver 01:31, February 15, 2015 (UTC) Scorchclaw hissed, throwing the weak kit off.Emberkit screeched in pain as Socrchclaw threw her off. A bone chilling crack sounded as she twisted through the air and skipped across the ground. She screamed in a shrill voice as pain engulfed her. She landed on the ground, breathing barely and coughing up blood. Flamestar 22 01:37, February 15, 2015 (UTC) Growling in anger, Wolfpaw stood up again. "Leave my friends ALONE!" She howled, leaping onto Scorchclaw's face and digging her paws into his eye sockets, blood flowing down her forepaw. She snarled and bit into one ear. "You leave my family and friends alone!" She snarled through a mouthful of ear skin. Stormver 01:44, February 15, 2015 (UTC) ((Wow, just to think...He's Wolfpaws mentor..)) Scorchclaw ignored the pain. Throwing the apprentice off, he scowled. He embedded his claws into her throat, sinking them in brutally. Blood poured from Wolfpaw's throat, gasping for breath. Flamestar 22 01:51, February 15, 2015 (UTC) (Ikr, but Wolfpaw just ripped his eyes out..) Wolfpaw gasped for breath, blood pooling around her. She sank to the ground, falling unconscious to fight for her life. Stormver 01:59, February 15, 2015 (UTC) ((That's not even reality..)) Birchtail moaned in pain, his claws inching forward. He tried to speak, but utterly failed. He gasped for breath, gazing at Jasminepetal. Flamestar 22 02:04, February 15, 2015 (UTC) Russetpaw, unable to overcome the danger, burst from the ferns. Yowling in defiance, the red-furred she-cat threw herself onto Scorchclaw, slitting her thin claws into his flank. Before he could react, swiftly the she-cat rounded up, kicking out her powerful hindlegs into his ribcage, displacing the bone structure. Scrabbling to her paws, she sunk her teeth into Wolfpaw's scruff dragging her wildly across the clearing to camp. Ripple.of.mc 02:07, February 15, 2015 (UTC) Scorchclaw cried in pain, lashing out. His bones crackled as he fell to the ground, trying to escape. "Mouse-brains!" Flamestar 22 02:14, February 15, 2015 (UTC) Jasminepetal and Frostleaf healed the three injured cats.---- Stormkit barred his fangs.'Silverstar' 02:16, February 15, 2015 (UTC) Wolfpaw slept beside her mother, herbs covering the scratch on her throat. She twitched her tail, her breathing shallow, but she seemed okay otherwise. Stormver 02:20, February 15, 2015 (UTC) Stormkit slept soundlessly between his mother and father.'Silverstar''' 02:23, February 15, 2015 (UTC) Russetpaw leaped back at Scorchclaw, hitching her claws deep into his chest. Slamming her upper body strength into his chest, she raked her hind legs' claws down his flank. Tearing her teeth through his scruff, she reared backwards, huffing as she glared at the tom's welling chest wound. Ripple.of.mc 02:36, February 15, 2015 (UTC) Scorchclaw fell down, snarling in pain. ''How could he be so weak? He was almost killed by an apprentice! ''Lashing eagerly, he rose to his paws, his lips curled as his pelt stained with crimson blood. Flamestar gave him a disappointed look, nodding for him to leave. "Go," She ordered. "Leave our camp." Flamestar 22 13:38, February 15, 2015 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:Archives Category:FlameClan